


marry me

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o3/26/16





	marry me

**Author's Note:**

> o3/26/16

It wasn't usual of Yifan to feel uncomfortable in such a public area, most definitely not an elegant and high end restaurant to which he had treated Yixing. This, a particular gut feeling, it shouldn't have been steering him away from his main mission, but it was. Everything that could have gone wrong did so in the span of twelve hours, much to his dislike.

The night before had been rough, as he had stayed up all night wrecking his brain with evey possible thing that could have gone wrong. It was enough to say that he awoke truly exhausted and anxious for the day that was ahead of him. Despite having worked over-time the day before, he still had the same amount of work today. It was both impossible and ridiculous, but then he rememebred that being a corporate lawyer was something along those lines. He had spent hours hunched over his desk, both reading along the lines and hating himself for being meticulous.It wasn't until Chanyeol walked in thirty past six that he knew he was in trouble. It would have been usual for time to go by, but he had promised Yixing to be home on the dot. This wasn't the case, and when he arrived home he was greeted by a cold shoulder. It wasn't usual for Yifan and Yixing to fight, but cold shoulders and tension were what did it.

"I am sooo sorry I'm late, babe." Yifan murmured, hugging Yixing from behind.

Yixing crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn't be won over so easily. He would surely make Yifan earn his attention. Ignoring Yifan became hard, especially when the man felt lips just behind his ear. Yixing let out a sigh and rested his body against Yifan's chest.

"I lost track of time. I'll get showered and changed really quick, alright?"

Yixing nodded and turned around in the embrace, tiptoeing to peck Yifan's nose.

The day hadn't been an entire throw off, but in the moment Yifan felt like his world was falling apart. He looked at Yixing, who sat in front of him, realizing that if seeing Yixing after work was what his life would be about from now on, he wouldn't mind the bad days at work. His serene smile was enough to calm him down, and so it did in the moment.

"Yifan? You've been staring at me for a while..."

Yifan snapped out of his trance almost instantly. "I was just thinking about today, sorry."

"What happened today?"

"Well, I had this special date with a beautiful guy and I almost ruined it by not showing up."

"You came through." Yixing placed his hand over Yifan's own. His was smaller, softer, and Yifan liked it. "What's so special about today?"

Just then with this question, all of Yifan's anxiousness seemed to rise back up. There was something special about this specific day, something he couldn't quite do without proper sanity. He had been scared to do it earlier in their relationship, and while he was always brushing it off with the excuse that the time wasn't right, he felt like if it wasn't now, it would never happen.

Before Yixing knew it, hell, before Yifan even knew what his own body was doing, he found himself on one knee, looking up at Yixing from a different angle. One hand pulled out a small box, and he slowly brought it forward.

It was Yixing's surprise that caught everyone's attention. As soon as Yifan opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring, he suddenly didn't feel worried anymore. It felt right, kneeling and looking up at Yixing, who covered his mouth and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"There has never been a perfect moment, or a perfect way to do this, but today I realized that it doesn't take a moment to share something so special—it takes you, us, to create something so perfect. I love you, Yixing. Will you marry me?"

He could hear people being awed by the proposal, but his surroundings were soon drowned out by Yixing's cracked voice when he finally answered _yes_.


End file.
